finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Belias
Belias the Gigas (魔人ベリアス Majin Beriasu lit. Belias the Devil-Man) is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Fire, he represents the Zodiac sign of Aries, the Ram (which is also a fire sign). However, his only ram-like feature are his horns and hooves. From his power of Fire, his color sign is Red. He is also referred to as the Mesha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Belias is based upon the Lucavi Belias the Gigas from Final Fantasy Tactics, though it is noted that he acts as the Final Fantasy XII summon counterpart for the summon Ifrit. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Belias (Final Fantasy XII) Belias is found in the Tomb of Raithwall, still guarding his master's tomb. He is the first of the 5 Espers obtained during the main storyline, and the only one you have to summon during the main course of the game. The main gate of Giruvegan can only be opened by The Gigas, forcing you to summon Belias to open it. We can then assume that the Holy Realm he was created to guard was Giruvegan, and that the gods referred to in every Esper entry are the Occuria. Belias can be unlocked in the Sky Pirate's Den in the Clan Primer. By acquiring every Esper, including Zodiark, you get the award of High Summoner. Attacks Hellfire U2r6lHRAxjw Painflare: A Fire Elemental attack. Like your standard higher level Fire spell. Hellfire: A Fire Elemental attack, and Belias' ultimate attack. Twirling his staff, Belias summons a giant fireball. He then sets his staff ablaze, jumps high into the air and thrusts his staff into the earth, making the ground break apart. Fire and molten rock from the depths of hell spew out, burn everything on their path and damage the enemy. License Information *'Required License Points' - 10 LP *'Required Mist Carts' - 1 Gambit Information Technicks * Libra (Spell) Magicks * None Passive * None Stats ''Final Fantasy XII International Painflare's power has been boosted. Belias can now cast Fira and Cura. He also has the Piercing Magic augment. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings At the Yapih Caverns, after taking care of Ba'Gamnan, the party hunt down the Judge of Wings to the Dais of the Auracite. Before they can approach her, she summons Belias to attack the party. After defeating Belias and a whole horde of fire monsters, the party get close to the Judge. However, Belias was just a distraction, and the Judge of Wings has now had enough time to summon the ultimate summon, Bahamut. After the following scenes, the party can access Belias on the Ring of Pacts. Belias is a rank 3 magical (ranged) fire summon. He teaches Vaan his Quickening, Pyroclasm. '''Painflare': Deals heavy fire damage to one foe Firaja: Deals heavy fire damage to all foes in range ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias returns as a Scion. A unit must be equipped with the Gigas Pendant to summon him. His attack, Hellfire, deals heavy fire damage to all foes. Gallery File:Glyph 3.jpg|Belias' Glyph from ''Final Fantasy XII Trivia Due to the nature of Belias, being a "failed creation" and his desire for vengeance to the gods who created him, he is a perfect character reference to the character Kuja, the main villain of Final Fantasy IX. Kuja being a prototype and Belias, presumably the first esper to be created and Kuja's betrayal of Garland. The only difference to them is thet Kuja betrayed his new "master" the queen while Belias remained loyal to the King. The root of his name is Belial, which many scholars translate as "worthless" and/or "wicked". It is also the name of a demon in Christian manscripts. de:Belias (FFXII) Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions Category:Articles With Videos